


О том, что Фарго, город в Северной Дакоте, совсем не так близко, как кажется

by Silmary



Series: Бросок чёрной кобры [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Battle Trance, Berserker Episode, Blackout Rage, Explicit Language, Human Trafficking, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Paranoid Delusions, Psychosis, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коулсона есть определенные проблемы. Оказывается, что Бартон способен вполне неплохо с ними справляться, хотя иногда это отнюдь не просто.</p><p>"После семи лет тишины оно настигает Фила на границе США и Канады, и Клинт попадает под горячую руку".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, что Фарго, город в Северной Дакоте, совсем не так близко, как кажется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In which Fargo, North Dakota is not as close as you’d think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447574) by [House_of_Ares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_Ares/pseuds/House_of_Ares), [vampirekilmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekilmer/pseuds/vampirekilmer). 



_**21 октября 2008 года.**_  
_**Ролла, Северная Дакота.**_  
  
Судя по звукам, доносящимся из гостиной, Бартон включил телевизор и теперь с увлечением комментировал какой-то фильм. Коулсон со вздохом потянул двойной виндзорский узел галстука, развязал и оставил его болтаться, верхняя пуговица рубашки была расстегнута, чтобы ослабить давление на шею. На экране открытого перед ним ноутбука маячили стандартные формы отчётности ЩИТа, заполненные меньше чем наполовину.  
Он был всё еще взвинчен. Напряжение не желало покидать уставшее тело после схватки на территории базы ГИДРЫ, находящейся за чертой города. Место было захвачено около суток назад, сейчас там осталась только подчищающая следы бригада агентов; а им с Бартоном так и не удалось перехватить шишек, отвечающих за трансграничную торговлю людьми, которые использовались ГИДРОЙ для испытания новых видов оружия.  
Коулсон потёр напряжённую шею, чувствуя, как его накрывают волны бессильной ярости. Они запороли дело. Ему всегда было сложно справляться с провалом. Добавьте тот факт, что проданы были невинные дети – дети, которых он не смог спасти. Он чувствовал, как по коже под безукоризненным костюмом от Дольче словно бегают сотни маленьких насекомых.  
– Нет. Беги. БЕГИ. Ты тупая курица, не в окно же... ОНА СЗАДИ. О господи. Да оставь ты в покое этот крем. БЕГИ, идиотка, выбирайся из-за этой душевой занавески!  
Последние шесть месяцев между ними нарастало какое-то странное напряжение. Всё началось с операции в Юконе – он тогда получил пулю в живот, и все четыре часа ожидания команды, которая должна была их забрать, Бартон зажимал рану и обнимал его, чтобы предотвратить шок и гипотермию. С тех пор Клинт стал совсем уж невыносимо саркастичен.  
Они работали вместе уже шесть лет; первые два года Бартон проходил обучение и выходил в поле с разными кураторами. Последние три года они работали только друг с другом, и Фьюри доверял им всё более и более сложные миссии. До того случая шесть месяцев назад они действовали безупречно, как хорошо отлаженный механизм.  
Коулсон поставил локти на маленький обеденный столик и потёр глаза. Он чувствовал напряжение в плечах, и было что-то ещё – что-то в излишней яркости кухонного света – что не сулило ничего хорошего. Сейчас не помешали бы несколько марш-бросков с тяжёлыми сумками за плечами или, может, жёсткий спарринг, но не приходилось надеяться ни на то, ни на другое.  
Не выдержав, он сохранил документ, закрыл ноут и отодвинулся вместе со стулом.  
Душ должен помочь – там тихо, только шум горячей воды; лучше это, чем слушать перекрикивающего телевизор Бартона.  
Он начал раздеваться в спальне, кинул брюки, пиджак и галстук на кровать, остальное стащил с себя уже в ванной и оставил всё это лежать кучей на стойке у раковины.  
Горячая вода пошла почти сразу, хоть что-то приятное в этом месте.  
Позволив воде течь по плечам, по спине, он запрокинул голову и подставил струям затылок, потом потянулся за мылом; пока намыливал пах, подумал, что, возможно, это не такая уж и плохая идея; обхватил член ладонью и ускорил движения. Что угодно, только бы расслабиться, любым способом.  
__________________________  
  
Клинту дико хотелось в туалет, и он уже почти собрался выйти на улицу, но потом вспомнил, как снаружи холодно. Нет уж, он не собирается высовывать свой член на такой мороз. Коулсон просто моется; он мог бы незаметно проскользнуть в туалет, они так уже делали. Тем более что в душе есть непрозрачная белая занавеска.  
Дождавшись рекламы, он поднялся и пошёл в ванную. Тихо открыл незапертую дверь. Можно напугать Коулсона, вот смеху-то будет. После всего, что было сегодня, ему не помешало бы хоть как-то расслабиться. Он сделал три шага по направлению к туалету и замер, не донеся ногу до пола.  
Ритмичные мокрые звуки не оставляли никакого сомнения в том, какую именно часть тела Коулсон моет, и Клинт замешкался; надо было уходить. Сквозь шум воды пробрался короткий стон, Клинт стал пятиться обратно к двери, чувствуя, как стремительно твердеет его собственный член. Ничего, туалет подождет.  
__________________________  
  
Коулсон кончил с тихим стоном, и какая-то малая часть напряжения покинула его тело и утекла в канализацию вместе с водой. Выключив душ, он вытерся полотенцем и вытащил из сумки свои старые спортивные штаны Ranger Bat и армейскую тренировочную футболку. Почувствовав, что более-менее успокоился, он вернулся на кухню, чтобы продолжить работу над отчётом.  
Как только он вышёл в гостиную, Бартон подорвался в ванную комнату, и не подумав убавить громкость телевизора. Вернувшись, он уселся на прежнее место на диване и продолжил свою бессмысленную болтовню.  
– Рука? О да, куда же ещё стрелять. Конечно, это же была просто самооборона!  
– Бартон, пожалуйста... – попросил Коулсон, пытаясь перекрыть шум. Бартон его даже не услышал.  
Боже, всего тридцать секунд – и напряжение вернулось обратно в полном объёме, как будто кто-то бьёт его по основанию черепа отбойным молотком. Коулсон вытянул руки и потёр шею, потом снова попытался вернуться к работе – надо было закончить отчёт по операции на базе ГИДРЫ.  
– О господи. Её рвёт. ...она что, ест? Опять?! Ты же только что блевала!  
Лучник сидел, прижавшись к подлокотнику дивана, поджав одну ногу под другую, чипсы Читос рассыпались в углу дивана и забились в щель между подушками – «Фарго», похоже, занимал всё его внимание.  
– Торговец! Черт побери, эти люди реально идиоты!  


 

_...согнуть, сломать, дать себе волю..._

  
...боже, ведь прошло уже столько лет, последний приступ случился, когда он был только начинающим неопытным агентом ЩИТа, он надеялся, что всё уже давно закончилось...  
Коулсона пробрала крупная дрожь, он опустил голову на руки и стал громко считать цифры, перекрывая невыносимый стрекот цикад, напоминая себе, что у Бартона свои способы справляться со стрессом после неудачной миссии, и если Коулсон сейчас потеряет над собой контроль, станет только хуже...  
– Ей, Коулсон! Как включить субтитры? Я половины не понимаю.  
Звук становится громче, где-то на периферии подсознания звучит глухое рычание – волна дрожи повторяется, и Коулсон снова чувствует, как под кожей перебирают лапками сотни маленьких насекомых.  
Проигнорировав вопрос, он рывком отодвинулся от стола, вошёл в спальню и захлопнул дверь. Ему показалось, что у ворсистого ковра какой-то прогорклый запах – но он всё равно упал на пол и начал отжиматься, так быстро и отчаянно, как только мог.  


 

_...в бетонные стены въелись запахи крови, пота и испражнений..._  
_...раскалённое железное клеймо на длинном кухонном столе, рядом лежит игрушечный медвежонок..._  
_...на фоне играет радио... какая-то попсовая песня..._  
_...кажется, они танцевали... браслеты на запястьях, ритмичный бой барабанов..._

  
Досчитав до ста десяти, он переворачивается на спину и начинает делать подъёмы, уже не считая – пока мышцы не сдаются, и он тяжело падает на спину.  
– Эй, тебе бы надо на это посмотреть, – кричит Клинт. – Это что-то типа документалки об этом месте, честное слово. У них такие прикольные шляпы и идиотский акцент – я так думаю, это всё правда. Фарго ведь где-то рядом, да? – помолчав, он кричит снова. – Коулсон?  
Турника тут нет, однако косяк над дверью кажется ему достаточно широким и прочным, и он подтягивается до тех пор, пока не сдаются сведённые судорогой пальцы с побелевшими костяшками.  


 

_...пять оставшихся в живых агентов ГИДРЫ смеялись над ними, думая, что у них есть преимущество..._  
_...пять раундов, табельный пистолет, сорок пятый калибр..._  
_...слишком, слишком большая честь для этих псов..._  
_...руки тряслись, когда он убирал оружие в кобуру..._

  
  
– У тебя нет больше ничего выпить, кроме этой фигни, которую ты купил? Надо было мне купить водки. Тут так холодно, как будто мы в грёбаной России, Наташе бы понравилось. Сходил бы ты, а? Для того, чтобы смотреть этот фильм, определённо нужна водка.  


 

_...они заслуживали большего..._  
_...царапающие, судорожно сжимающиеся пальцы..._  
_...нож KA-BAR закреплен у лодыжки..._  
_...тихо, утром в пустыне так тихо... ему просто нужно хоть чуть-чуть тишины..._

  
...перед глазами всё расплывается, он хватает с пола носок...  
...что-то бордовое, бордовый шёлковый галстук лежит на комоде...  
...руки сами готовят узел, когда он вламывается в гостиную...  
...схватив Бартона за подбородок, запихать носок в задыхающуюся глотку...  
...накинуть галстук на голову и затянуть – так, чтобы было тесно...  
  
– Бартон, заткнись!  
  
...сунуть ноги в армейские ботинки, схватить куртку...  
...выскочить на улицу без какого бы то ни было оружия, и боже спаси любого, кто попадётся ему на пути...  
...пролететь два квартала до спортивного поля у здания высшей школы, начать нарезать круги по беговой дорожке в ночной темноте...  
...нет никакого телевизора... нет людей... только ночь...  
  
Час спустя он совсем окоченел.  
И успокоился.  
__________________________  
  
Клинту хотелось пойти на полигон, пострелять из лука – но здесь нет полигона, это всего лишь маленький богом забытый городишко в центре Бумфока в Северной Дакоте. Ему так и не удалось пострелять – когда последние склонные к суициду пять членов ГИДРЫ привлекли внимание Коулсона, Клинту оставалось только стоять за ним с лежащей на всякий случай на тетиве стрелой и смотреть. Само место было хуже некуда, и те маленькие детишки... Коулсон был так взвинчен, что Клинт стоически молчал, пока они не оказались в машине.  
Максимум, что он мог сделать – отвлечь себя глупым фильмом. Оставив ноутбук и разбросанные бумажные отчёты на столе, Коулсон ушёл в спальню, поэтому Клинт чуть прибавил звук, проклятые субтитры так и не работали.  
Он даже не заметил Коулсона, пока тот не оказался совсем рядом, и он уже хотел сказать что-то типа "О, я вижу, ты нашел галстук, который я тебе купил", но тут вдруг в рот ему сунули что-то мягкое, он попытался отшатнуться, но сзади оказался подлокотник дивана под очень неудобным для него углом, потом на голове затянулся галстук, не давая выплюнуть эту штуку изо рта – а Коулсон уже схватил свою куртку и громко хлопнул дверью.  
Проклятый Коулсон. Широкая часть галстука оказалась спереди, Клинт откинулся назад, чтобы его развязать – мог бы просто попросить, и он был бы тише мыши – и боже, что это, грязный носок?.. Он чувствовал солёный привкус пота, грязь со складских помещений. Отвратительно. Но, потянувшись, чтобы вынуть его изо рта, он вдруг замер.  
Да, это грубо и пошло, но Коулсон на вкус очень даже ничего, – подумал он, чувствуя, что краснеет. Привкус напомнил о Дестракшен-Бее в Юконе, когда Клинт сходил с ума от страха, что Коулсон не выживет, что вертолёт не прилетит вовремя или что усталые руки подведут, ослабят давление, и снова начнётся кровотечение.  
Некоторое время после этого он помнил только то, как Коулсон пах кровью и снегом – до тех пор, пока не увидел его в привычном костюме вместо больничной пижамы. Тёплый, мускусный запах какого-то отдающего древесиной одеколона, свежий пот – вот оно, опять началось.  
Он медленно вдохнул, пропуская воздух через ткань.  
К чёрту, Коулсон бегает где-то снаружи, или что он там делает.  
Опустив руки, он уставился на экран, продолжая трогать носок языком, частично чтобы предотвратить рвотный рефлекс, частично потому что окей, это странно, но вообще-то очень возбуждает.  
Когда носок промок от слюны, а рот, наоборот, пересох, он вынул его и сунул в свою сумку, в отделение для грязного белья. Потом просто кинет в стирку всё сразу, и Коулсон не заметит, что с носком что-то не так. Галстук он положил на подлокотник кресла – обидно, конечно, что Коулсону он не понравился, но в конце концов, на что ты рассчитывал?  
Надо было догадаться – у него же дохрена галстуков, все из итальянского шёлка или еще какой-нибудь такой фигни, красивые, матовые. Этот тоже шёлковый, и, конечно, он ужасен, но он был такого идеального бордового цвета, как будто прямо просился в руки. Но он сам надевает галстуки только по принуждению, а у Коулсона был День Рождения...  
Куратор вернулся час спустя, вымотанный, как выжатый лимон.  
– Всё в порядке, сэр? – спросил Клинт, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта происходит. Пряча взгляд, Коулсон кивнул и скинул ботинки у входа.  
– Я опять в душ, тебе не нужно? – спросил он, кидая куртку на край дивана.  
– А. Нет, пожалуйста. Они тут пытаются получить выкуп, – он мотнул головой в сторону телевизора. – Не такой уж и плохой фильм.  
Не ответив, даже не посмотрев на экран, Коулсон прошёл прямиком в ванную.  
__________________________  
  
Горячая вода ещё не закончилась, и вымывшийся Коулсон стоял, упёршись руками в стену, подставив голову под струи. Его наконец перестало трясти, острая необходимость и инстинкты улеглись на дно и чёрт, когда это вообще было последний раз?  
Подняв руку, чтобы стереть воду с глаз, он впился пальцами в переносицу, пытаясь вспомнить, когда был последний приступ.  
В памяти мелькали какие-то отрывистые кадры и воспоминания. Это было на втором году его работы в ЩИТе, четвёртая серьезная миссия. Тогда, в 2004, операция пошла не по плану, и в итоге его группа всё же оказался на мадридской базе террористов, однако ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Не удалось нейтрализовать бомбы, не удалось спасти ни единого человека. Он сам мало что помнил о произошедшем внутри старого дряхлого дома, где пытались укрыться террористы, но некоторые из тех, кто тогда был с ним в команде, до сих пор отказываются с ним работать.  
Когда вода стала холоднее, он выключил душ, вытерся насухо, надел спортивные шорты и почистил зубы. Бартон всё еще в гостиной, смотрит свой проклятый фильм, хотя звук теперь намного тише. Коулсон кинул на ладонь две таблетки аспирина и запил их пригоршней воды. Утром ему будет плохо.  
Оставив свет включённым для Бартона, Коулсон прикрыл дверь.  
Горячий душ, физические упражнения и, черт побери, заткнувшийся наконец лучник сделали своё дело – Коулсон чувствовал себя расслабившимся и спокойным.  
Стало так тихо. Слишком тихо.  
За углом Бартон по-прежнему сидит на диване, откинувшись на подлокотник. Галстук всё ещё у него – он методично наматывает его на руку, связывает выбленочным узлом, стягивая запястья подобно наручникам, потом распускает узел, высвобождая руки, и начинает всё заново.  
Коулсон только вяло приподнял брови, прежде чем улечься на кровать прямо поверх покрывала, совершенно не желая знать, о чём там думает Бартон. Блаженное неведение.  
__________________________  
  
Нельзя позволить этому странному действию с носком и галстуком выбить себя из колеи. Клинт подошёл к двери в спальню и прислонился к косяку.  
– Ну так что, ты потеснишься, или мне опять отправляться на диван, как прошлой ночью? И позапрошлой?  
Издав очень тяжкий страдальческий вздох, Коулсон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
– Ты спрашиваешь меня, можно ли тебе лечь со мной в одну постель? После того, что произошло в Детройте?  
– Я вообще надеялся, что ты отдашь мне всю кровать, – усмехнулся Клинт, но потом улыбка сползла с его лица, он пожал плечами. – Да бог с ним, я знаю, тебя всё еще беспокоит спина. В любом случае, отправлять сироту на диван и лишать его кровати – это нормально, я привык.  
Ничего страшного, ещё одна ночь на маленьком неудобном диване. Если повезёт, он проснётся пораньше и сможет подрочить на этот проклятый носок.


End file.
